¡¡¡Eres mio!
by inochan-uchiha
Summary: yuuxchiaki n.n yuu... no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente el ama a chiaki y nada lo iba a detener ¡NADIE! ni siquiera hatori
1. Chapter 1

Sonrió sinceramente no tendría a chiaki pero haría que se enamorara de él, sus cabellos cafés le taparon su rostro donde aún tenía el moretón, roso levemente con su pulgar la zona afectada, sentía sus lágrimas caer en cataratas, fuera como fuera yuu tendría a chiaki, y hatori comprendería que chiaki era suyo.

Después que chiaki se llevara a hatori, yuu había que dado profundamente pensativo ¿Por qué chiaki quería a hatori? ¿Qué tenía el? ¿Acaso no se merecía el amor de chiaki? Miles de pensamientos albergaban en mente.

-chiaki te tendré lo prometo-susurro conteniendo lágrimas en sus ojos-ni el estúpido de hatori me detendrá, eres mío, solo mío y de nadie más-sus palabras se fueron debilitando hasta caer dormido.

**Hola señores jajjaja xD amo a yuu y porque hice este fic porque me da mucha pero mucha pena que yuu ame a chiaki y no puede ni tan siquiera tenerlo  
**** waaa….  
amo sekaiichi hatsukoi jojojo  
amante del yaoi jijiji 3  
primer capítulo yeah…**

**Nos vemos… ****  
a y por cierto en mi primer yuuxchiaki**


	2. Chapter 2

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

Cerro sus ojos por un momento su mano le palpitaba ponía sentir la calidez de aquella cara que golpeo, se odiaba nunca jamás había lastimado a alguien, empuño sus manos golpeando fuertemente el suelo.

Se sentía furioso con el mismo, tenía la necesidad de llamarlo y disculparse pero, era consiente como se sentía yuu. Dejo escapar una risa burlona vaya pensamientos, como podía ser que yuu lo perdonara.

Sabía que yuu lo ínsito a golpearlo claro, cómo se podía dejar violar por su propio amigo de la secundaria.

Una fuerte mano lo giro quedando cara a cara abrió sus ojos azulinos chocando con unos griseados ojos, Hatori lo miro sin expresión alguna tomando con su mano la barbilla de chiaki, hatori acerco lentamente sus labios hasta chiaki quedando a solo pocos centímetros.

Las dos respiraciones chocaban chiaki nervioso desvió la mirada.

-Tori. ¿Hay algún problema?- sonrió falsamente

-no-delicadamente soltó a chiaki observándolo con firmeza.

-Tori ¿Por qué me miras así?-pregunto con voz suave

-¿Qué sientes por mí?-interrogo a chiaki

-¡Que!-

-¿Qué sientes por mí? Chiaki-

-este… no lose Tori porque me preguntas esto-bajo su mirada al suelo-después que salimos de la casa de yuu estas así-

-yanase-gruño enojado.

-¿Tori?-lo llamo inocente

-lo siento chiaki tengo algo pendiente que hacer- camino hasta una mesa agarrando por encima las llaves de su auto- Chiaki no compres nada de afuera, es mas no salgas afuera-su voz sonaba agitada-nos vemos-abrió la puerta cerrándola al mismo tiempo al salir.

-"Tori. Que le pasa, ya no es lo mismo"-pensó tristemente saco su celular-"debo pedirle disculpas a yuu no puedo perderlo"-marco el número de yuu.

-hola-se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono, chiaki apretó el celular debería cortar la llamada o disculparse.

-eh… hola yuu-hablo energéticamente

-ha… eres tu chiaki- respondió yuu

-si. Este yo quería disculparme por el golpe del otro día-dijo chiaki

-¿cuál?-dijo indiferente yuu, mientras chiaki se le marcaba una enorme mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

-mmm… da lo mismo quisiera disculparme por el golpe invitándote a comer aceptas-propuso chiaki

-está bien, pero no tengo tiempo para otro día ¿podría ser hoy?-

-este…-suspiro-"no, no, no, esto va mal Tori no quiere que salga pero… si espera disculparme no creo que tenga algún problema"-limpio rápidamente su frente-está bien ¿a qué horas?-

- a las 7:00 no llegues tarde, te esperare afuera el departamento, a dios-

-¡Ehh! Yuu… espera un momento ¿dónde iremos?-muy tarde yuu ya había cortado la llamada.

Deposito el teléfono en la mesa, camino hasta la televisión tomo el control encendiendo después de 5 largos minutos la apago.

-¿Una cita?, ¡¿Una cita?!-grito asustado tendría una cita con yuu...

**Konwawa mis queridos lectores y lectoras XD  
segundo capítulo ¡Yahoo!  
Dejen review por favor jojojo  
así me motivan más ¡Enjoy!  
Nos vemos en el otro capitulo**

**Inochan-uchiha^^**


	3. Chapter 3

—Diálogos—

—**Pensamientos**—

* * *

**O**bservo su celular ya era 7:00; tomo la bufanda amarrándola en su cuello, agarro las llaves del departamento guardándosela en su bolsillo.** C**erró lentamente la puerta subiéndose en el ascensor.

**L**a puerta del ascensor se abrió Chiaki observo lentamente el lobby algo llamo su atención se trataba de un auto azul.

—Chiaki ven—Yuu se bajó del auto caminando hasta él.

—Yuu hola ¿A dónde iremos?

—Vamos entra te enseñare algo—Lo ignoro olímpicamente arrastrándolo hasta el auto donde lo metió a la fuerza.

—Yuu esto es secuestro—Grito Chiaki

—Puede ser.

Chiaki guardo silencio, miro la ventana del auto observando a las personas quienes parecía disfrutar el clima. **S**e preguntaba porque las personas no estaban atareadas ya se avecinaba la navidad y la nieve que caía monstruosamente.

—No lo crees—Dijo encendiendo el auto y arrancando inmediatamente

— ¿Que?

—No me estabas escuchando ¿Verdad?

—No. Digo si pero es que no te prestaba atención

—Como sea.

Chiaki suspiro estar con Yuu era difícil, se suponía que debería de tener novia ahora que se acordaba nunca le conoció una. Era difícil saber de Yuu ya que siempre mantenía escondida su vida privada.

—Sabes Yuu. Tori ha estado muy raro—Sin querer se lo dijo pero no era algo malo contárselo ya que ellos eran amigos ¿verdad?

—Ya lo sé.

—…

Yuu observo detenidamente a Chiaki. Chiaki pensaba que esos ojos marrones rojizos eran un imán que atraía cualquier cosa; separo sus labios para decir algo bruscamente sintió un peso encima de él. Sus orbes azules se abrieron, asustado sintió algo húmedo en su boca miro al frente.

Su ojos se dilataron, Yuu lo estaba besando en su cabeza hizo un click; rápidamente lo empujo.

—Estás loco si no manejas vamos a chocar —Su reparación estaba entrecortada mientras que su mirada preocupada volvía a la normalidad.

—Puede ser que si pero… esta en automático no vamos a chocar.

—Bien pero… eso no te da el derecho de besarme dime ¿porque lo hiciste?

—Si fuera Hattori lo hubieras besado ¡verdad!—Grito con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Verdad! Si hubiera sido el todo sería diferente ya te lo he preguntado ¿que tiene el que no tenga yo? ¿¡Qué lo hace especial!?

— ¡Nada!, y ¿porque preguntas? Yo también te he dicho que Tori es mi amigo solamente.

—Demuéstramelo.

— ¡Que! Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Bésame Chiaki a si te creeré—tomo el volante del auto estacionándolo en una calle oscura—Aquí nadie nos vera.

— **¿Besar? ¿Qué? Será que le gusto, no eso no es verdad el solo me ve como un amigo como un hermano, pero una ¿pareja?**

—**Chiaki no te dejare tengo la oportunidad perfecta, ya lo dije antes Serás Mío**—Yuu se acercó peligrosamente a Chiaki mientras este retrocedía el asiento con tal de no tener ningún acercamiento—No escapes sé que lo deseas como yo—Junto sus labios con Chiaki quien lo empujaba.

Chiaki cerró los ojos en cierto modo le gustaba pero en su pecho algo lo confundía, Yuu podía ser atractivo pero era hombre. Sin saber él porque le correspondió besándolo más lento.

—**Demonios que estoy haciendo no, no… pero se siente tan bien pero Tori**—No podía él no podía hacerle eso a Tori—** ¿Tori? Que él no es nada de mi o ¿sí?** —Yuu metió su mano adentro de la camisa de Chiaki—Yuu detente—su voz sonaba débil se estremeció al sentir la mano de su amigo bajar por su entrepierna—** Debo detenerlo no debo caer…**

—Yo sé que lo deseas—Yuu lambio la mejía de Chiaki para después jugar lentamente con la nariz, desplazándose por todas partes. Chiaki abrió los ojos tratando de empujar al de ojos marrones pero curiosamente sintió que ya no estaba encima de él.

—Yanase que ¿demonios estás haciendo?—Esa voz. Chiaki se levantó del asiento mirando con miedo la puerta abierta—ya te lo dije antes déjalo en paz— Observo con miedo a Tori quien se encontraba contraminando a Yuu en el suelo.

— ¡Tori! Ya déjalo—Grito Chiaki desesperado.

—Cómo te atreves Chiaki, te dije que no salieras y tenías que desobedecerme—Yuu sonrió golpeado en el estómago a Tori.

—Nunca bajes la guardia Hattori—Yuu se puso encima de Tori golpeándolo en la cara.

—Yuu… detente por favor—Chiaki corrió hasta donde estaban los dos.

— ¿Porque debería?

—Por qué me haces daño —Yuu se congelo dejando de golpear a Tori pero este le proporciono un solo puñetazo que mando a volar. Chiaki rápidamente abrazo a Tori para intentar detenerlo—Por favor cálmense.

—Yo no me calmare hasta darle su merecido a este maldito—Dijo fríamente Tori tratado de soltarse del arranque de Chiaki.

—Chiaki llévatelo—Le dijo en un tono suave Yuu, tapándose la cara con su mano.

—Si—Busco con la mirada el auto de Tori encontrándolo mal parqueado en medio de la calle. Tomo con fuerza a Tori arrastrándolo al auto—Yuu lo siento por todo—No pudo evitar disculparse

—Está bien, solo llévatelo después te hablare.

—Claro—Trato de meter a Tori al auto pero este no se dejaba, con una fuerza sobre humano lo aventó adentro del auto arrancando inmediatamente.

* * *

Yuu se levantó del suelo tocándose levemente con su dedo los moretones en su cara, camino hasta su auto arrancándolo.

_Por qué me haces daño… _

Suspiro sonoramente, al escuchar esas palabras de Chiaki su corazón se hizo un hueco tanto daño le causaba el golpear a Hattori. Miro al frente no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba manejando. Solo quería algo que pudiera hacer que olvidara todo.

Se bajó del auto mirando la nevosa noche aparentemente ya había llegado a su departamento, agacho la mirada caminado hasta la entrada de su casa.

—Yo ganare lo prometo—Tomo las llaves abriendo la puerta desapareciendo en el oscuro departamento.

* * *

—**Demonios, yo no puedo conducir estoy seguro que vamos a ir a chocar**— observo de soslayo a Tori.

—Yo conduciré.

—Claro—Detuvo el auto bajándose, Tori paso a la par de chiaki deteniéndose por unos segundos; unos tortuosos segundos— Ya puedes pasar—le dijo nervioso.

—Aja.

Tori se subió en el auto e igualmente Chiaki, sin esperar más Tori empezó a manejar a toda velocidad.

—Oye cálmate, detente, baja la velocidad—Chiaki atemorizado le hablo pero este no le importo.

—…

Tomo fuertemente su asiento tratando de no marearse, sabía que Tori estaba enojado tendría que decirle que lo que piensa estaba mal pero ¿cómo?

* * *

_Continuara…_


End file.
